The purpose of the proposed contract is to study and develop statistical multiple linear regression models that can be applied to the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey I and II (NHANES) data sets in order to analyze relationships between nutrition variables, body measurements and blood chemistries. These models will take into account the complex survey sample designs of NHANES. Computer software will be developed that will enable researchers to use newly developed regression models in their analyses of NHANES data. These regression models will be applied to the NHANES data to illustrate their applicability, and also, their utility in providing new information on the complex relationships in these large nutritional data sets.